Hokuto Shinken
(北斗神拳 North Dipper God Fist) is an ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1800 years to the Land of Asura. Its founder was Shuken of the ancient "Hokuto Sōke" ruling line, who combined his Hokuto Sōke no Ken and Seito Gek Ken to create Hokuto Shin Ken. This martial art makes use of the opponents' 708 Keiraku Hikō, also known as tsubo or pressure points. These pressure points destroy the enemy from within. The Hikō can also be used to heal. While a normal fighter uses 30% of his natural abilities, a Hokuto Shin Ken successor knows how to utilize his remaining 70%. Hokuto Shin Ken follows the Isshi Sōden tradition: it can only be passed down from one father to one son, and there can only be one successor at a time. Sons that do not succeed in becoming successor must never practice the art again, or risk having their memories erased and fists shattered. The ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken attack is the Musō Tensei, which can only be performed by one who completely understands sadness. "Hokuto Shin Ken" is named after the asterism Hokuto Shichi Sei, which is the Japanese name as the Big Dipper. History Hokuto Shinken is first described as an 1,800 years old (2,000 years in the TV series and 1986 movie) Chinese assassin's art formed during the Three Kingdoms era. The art's power lies into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 points in the human body (also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc.). This causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Hokuto Shinken is assassination. The average person uses only 30% of their body's potential strength, but those who had mastered Hokuto Shinken can tap into the remaining 70% as well. Hokuto Shinken also derives power by using or fighting aura to use the human body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. These energy attacks can be also used to strike pressure points, as was the case when Kenshiro fought Souther. Due to its deadliness, Hokuto Shinken can only have one successor per generation according to the art's law. Students who failed the successorship must renounce the style voluntarily or risk having their memories erased or their fists crushed. Because of this, there has been great competition over who gets to be the successor. Prior to the events of the Fist of the North Star manga, the successor of Hokuto Shinken was Ryūken, who won the successorship against his rival Kōryū. Ryuken then trained four adopted sons; Raoh, Toki, Jagi and Kenshirō in the art. Kenshiro was chosen by Ryuken to become his successor, although the other brothers still used the style due to Ryuken's death at the hands of Raoh. In the prequel series Souten no Ken, Ryuken (or Ramon Kasumi, as he is called in the series) is revealed to had been the 63rd Grand Master of Hokuto Shinken, preceded by his elder half-brother Kenshirō Kasumi, the 62nd Grand Master. The two brothers learned the style from their father, Tesshin Kasumi, the 61st Grand Master, thereby making the Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star the 64th Grand Master. Late in the series, it is revealed that the founder of Hokuto Shinken is a man named Shuken of the Hokuto Sōke (北斗宗家) bloodline and the ancestor of Kenshiro and Hyoh. Fist of the Blue Sky further develops the origins of Hokuto Shinken, where it is revealed that Hokuto Shinken is a blending of Shuken's original Hokuto Sōke no Ken and the Keiraku Hikō techniques of Seito Gek Ken. Techniques Techniques listed alphabetically (omitting the redundant word "Hokuto"). ㊙ = An "Ōgi" (奥義 secret) technique. D *'Hokuto Dan Kotsukin' (北斗断骨筋 Cutting Bone and Tendon): Killed Jackal's Boxer, making him scream "Abeshi!" G * : A knife-hand strike that crushes the victim's skull. Noteworthy only because it is used more than once by Kenshiro and is an extremely straightforward maneuver in spite of its elaborate name. Does not even use any of the body's pressure points. Kenshiro uses this attack at least three times: once against one of Shin's men, a second against Taki's murderer/ambusher and the last time against Kiba Daiō. *'Hokuto Gekitsui Shi' ( , Big Dipper Strike-Down Fingers): Kenshiro strikes his opponent's forehead with four fingers. When he moves his fingers the opponent is left with 3 seconds to live. Kenshiro used this on Dargel after he killed Bella. *'Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku' (北斗鋼筋分断脚 Hokuto Steel Muscle Cutting Kick): Weakens muscles; used on Burō. * : Explodes fingers. Used on Gōda and Club *'Hokuto Gōshō Ha' ( Big Dipper Iron Palm Wave): A technique created for the purpose of attacking an adversary outside the practitioner's reach. To achieve this, the fighter expels a large amount of their Tōki (闘気, battle aura) from the palm of their hand, creating a fierce and powerful wave. The trademark technique of Raoh, as he is shown using it frequently. H *'Hokuto Hachimon Kudan' ( , Eight Agonies, Nine Breaks): This technique would have killed Jagi had it actually been used. *'Hokuto Hagan Ken' (北斗破顔拳 Face Breaking Fist): Caves in face, used on Madara. *''Hichō Kūzan Pa'' (飛鳥空斬波, Flying Bird-Break Attack): A flying kick that Kenshiro used to counter the Nanto Komori Ken. *'Hikō Fūji' (秘孔封じ Pressure Point Sealing): Resists pressure points, used to break Amiba's pressure points. *'Hokuto Hiei Ken' ( , Flying Defensive Fist of the North Star): A flying kick that disables arms and legs and a counter to Shin's Nanto Gokuto Ken attack. *'Honsha Bakuretsu Ken' ( , Explosive Reverse-Spin Fist): This is a simple attack wherein the user spins rapidly in a circle with their fists flailing into the multiple enemies surrounding them. This causes the adversaries to explode almost the instant they are hit. * : Kenshiro's trademark technique; the one most frequently associated with him. It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō (Pressure Points) on the adversary's body. Each attack is usually accompanied by shouting, "Atatatatata!". A variation includes the use of the foot (Hokuto Retsu Kyaku 北斗百裂脚), as Kenshiro employs both in midair and on the ground. During the last fight between Toki and Raoh, Toki employs a similar technique known as Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken (天翔百裂拳, Heaven Soaring Hundred Crack Fist). :The technique was first used by Kenshiro on Zeed in the very first chapter of the manga and first episode of the anime. In the anime it comes up many times against the "filler villains" and is usually a special move that can be used in Fist of the North Star video games. J * : Penetrates flesh to press pressure points; used on Heart. *'Hokuto Jūji Zan' ( , North Dipper Cross Slash): Kenshiro used this technique to defeat Shin during their rematch, striking his vital points in the cross-shape of Shin's emblem. The victim is given only minutes to live. K *'Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken' (北斗壊骨拳 Bone Crushing Fist):Two fingers to the forehead; Skeleton rips itself out through body; used on Colonel *'Kentō Shadan' (拳盗捨断, Fist-Stealing Sacrifice Judgment): The secret technique revealed to Kenshiro via the Nyoninzo when facing the Rashō of Hokuto Ryuken. Ken uses this technique—a swift vertical chop with the hand—to weaken Kaio's block and critically injure his arms, and it was also the decisive attack in their final battle, turning around a fight that had previously been in Kaio's favor. It is therefore considered to be a very powerful form of attack. *'Hokuto Kōretsu Ha' (北斗鋼裂把 Steel-rending Grasp): Destroyed Uighur's shoulder with six fingers only *'Hokuto Kōshu Gyakusetsu' (北斗絞首逆折, Hanging Reverse Break): Twisted head around on a Taisan Guard. * : Broke Diamond's face in half. *''Hokuto Kokū Zan'' (北斗虚空斬, North Dipper Void Slash): Kenshiro developed this technique to counter Shin's aerial flying kick, but it was also used to counter the South Star Human Cannonball technique. In the latter case, the adversary was left completely paralyzed (Afterwards, Kenshiro fires this enemy out of a cannon). *'Kūkyoku Ryūbu' (空極流舞 Empty Ultimate Flow Dance) *'Hokuto Kyomu Shidan' (北斗虚無指弾 Nothingness Finger Snap): Erases Memory; used on Jackal's Warriors. M *'Hokuto Musō Ryūbu' (北斗無想流舞, North Dipper Nil-Thought Flowing Dance): Toki's Tai chi like movements. *'Musō Tensei' (無想転生, Nil-Thought Rebirth) ㊙: The ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken technique, which had never before been properly mastered by anyone in the eighteen-hundred year history of the style. Kenshiro was the first to master it, followed by Raoh. Ken achieved this by becoming consumed with sorrow to the point where he had achieved communion with the deathless absolute emptiness or void spoken of in Buddhism. At times it enables him to be at one with the spirits of deceased fighters (Toki, the Nanto Rokusei Warriors), and in the second series, it enables his spirit to fight Kaio even though he is in a coma (following the first fight with Kaio, after Shachi escapes with his body). Its mastery was perfected after Kenshiro learned the secrets of the Hokuto Souke in Taiseiden, Asura, in the second TV series. N * ㊙: Deflects arrows back at attackers. This technique took Spade's eye. R *'Hokuto Rakan Geki' (北斗羅漢撃, North Dipper Arhat Strike): One of Jagi's few Hokuto Shinken techniques. It allows him to move his hands at a fast pace. *'Hokuto Raretsu Ken' (北斗羅裂拳, North Dipper Gauze Fissure Fist): Raoh's rapid attack. *'Rekka Gyakuryu Ken' (烈火逆流拳, Raging Flame Reverse-Flow Punch): This technique causes the opponent's throat to close, preventing the escape of air (or in one victim's case, fire). The adversary chokes for a few moments before exploding. This technique is administered in the same manner as the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. *'Hokuto Renkan Kumite' (北斗連環組手 Hokuto Surrounding Exercise ): Used on the Golan. *'Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko' (北斗龍撃虎, North Dipper Dragon Attacks Tiger): Like the Nanto Ko Ha Ryu, it's puts it's victim in a false state of death. Kenshiro used this on Rei. *'Ryūsei Hagan Kyaku' (流星破顔脚, Meteorite Face Breaking Kick): A head-splitting kick that killed Denki Saitō. S *'Hokuto Saiha Ken' (北斗砕覇拳, North Dipper Breaking Supremacy Fist): Toki's "Gōken" uppercut against Raoh. *'Seiei Kō' (醒鋭孔, Sobering Sharp Hole) ㊙: Kenshiro strikes his opponent's Ryugan, located in the chest. This causes the victim's body to become like a mass of bare nerves, causing extreme pain with the slightest touch. Kenshiro uses this technique on Jagi as revenge for Yuria before finally killing him with a blow to the head. *'Seikyokurin' (聖極輪 Great Holy Rings) ㊙ *'Sekkatsu Kō' (刹活孔, Temple Lively Hole): A series of six pressure points, three on each inner thigh. A self-inflicted technique, when these points are pressed, the user gains great power and fully recovers from injury for a short while. After that, the user's lifespan is shortened considerably. The only people who used it were Toki, Raoh and Falco, the former being critically ill and the last two being at death's door. Therefore, it is uncertain by how much it shortens the user's lifespan. Toki survived at least a few days after using it on himself, though his condition was considerably aggravated. *'Hokuto Senjukai Ken' (北斗千手壊拳, North Star Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): An instant thousand-hand punch; Kenshiro used this punch on Kemada after he pried Ko's necklace from his neck. *'Hokuto Senki Raidan' (北斗仙気雷弾, North Dipper Wizard Spirit Lightning Bolt): This technique fires a lightning bolt at a target. Used by Ryūken on Jūkei. *'Hokuto Shichishisei Ten' (北斗七死星点, Seven Star Points of Death): Kenshiro uses this to hit Devil Rebirth in the shape of the North Star. *'Shichisei Tenshin' (七星点心, Seven Star Point Spirit) ㊙: A secret technique used by Ryuken in his final fight against Raoh. * Hokuto Shu Renda (北斗輯連打, North Dipper Collected Barrage): Raoh's rapid fist attack. Used against Souther. *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku' (北斗繰筋自在脚, North Dipper Tendon Pulling Will Kick): Kenshiro performs a series of two kicks at the pressure points in the neck, sending a wave of paralysis to the enemy, unable to move. *'Hokuto Sōryū Ha' (北斗双龍波, North Dipper Twin Dragon Wave): Both fists hit chest and destroy. Used on Gōda. *'Sōryū Tenra' (蒼龍天羅, Blue Dragon Heavens) ㊙: Fist of the Blue Sky, used by Kenshirō Kasumi. *'Suieishin' (水映心, Water Reflection Spirit) ㊙: A technique stealing stance. After watching somebody use a special technique, the Suieishin allows Kenshiro to replicate it. The moves he replicated with this were Yuda's Densho Reppa and Shuu's Nanto Rekkyaku Zanjin. T *'Tenha Kassatsu' (天破活殺, Heaven Breaking Life or Death) ㊙ : A secret technique, similar to Hokuto Gōsho Ha, in that the aspect of the fighter's Tōki (闘気) being expelled through their hands. However, with the Tenha Kassatsu, their Tōki is transmitted via the fingertips into the adversary, penetrating the body and causing Tōki to erupt from the body in the pattern of the "Big Dipper" constellation, piercing even solid objects behind them. This technique was used by Kenshiro against Souther during their final battle atop the Pyramid of the Holy Emperor. In Souten no Ken, this technique is revealed to be one of the secrets Shuken learned from the Seito Gekken style. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō' (転龍呼吸法, Art of Dragon's Breathing) ㊙: A method of breathing that allows the Hokuto Shinken practitioner to tap into their body's full potential. A normal human uses but 30% of their body's strength so Tenryū is used to tap into that other 70%. A technique of utmost secrecy, anyone who sees it being performed must be killed to protect one of Hokuto Shinken's greatest advantages over other styles. Use of this technique causes Kenshiro's jacket to burst. He only announces this technique twice during the series, however it is assumed that he uses it every time his jacket explodes when fighting against a strong opponent. *'Hokuto Tenshō Raigeki' (北斗天将雷撃, North Dipper Commanding Lightning Strike): A chop that Raoh delivered to Toki. U *'Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha' (北斗有情猛翔破, North Dipper Sentient Fierce Flying Smash): This technique is derived from Toki's Hokuto Ujō Ken, and the one technique which ultimately leads to the defeat of Souther at the hands of Kenshiro. A final blow to the heart, transmits a tremendous shock of Tōki through the body, achieving immediate breakdown of the adversary's muscular system. Z *'Hokuto Zankai Ken' (北斗残悔拳, North Dipper Remorse Fist): This technique is used by Kenshiro against Spade. Kenshiro inserts his thumbs into the temples of his enemy. Upon removal of Kenshiro's thumbs the enemy is left with just three seconds to live. In these three seconds, Kenshiro advises them to meditate on the folly of their wicked ways, before being split in half vertically and exploding. :The technique is actually performed more than once, and once it was actually performed on Kenshiro by a minion of Jagi called Gaira, but failed and ended up killing himself from the attack. *'Zankai Sekiho Ken' (残悔積歩拳, Burden of Regret Walk Fist) ㊙ : By striking the power-point known as Shitsugen, Kenshiro triggers the involuntary locomotion of the adversary's legs to walk backwards, and the adversary is helpless to stop the legs' motion. *'Zenrei no Ken' (全霊の拳) aka Hokuto Mettei Ha (北斗滅天把, North Dipper Destruction Heaven Wave) aka Hokuto Hatenkai Ken (北斗把天壊拳): Raoh's final, all-out attack. Denshōsha 01. Shuken 21. Ryūshō 61. Tesshin Kasumi 62. Kenshirō Kasumi 63. Ryūken 64. Kenshirō Properly Trained *Jagi *Kim *Kōryū *Raoh *Ryū *Toki Improperly Trained *Amiba *Baran *Bat *Gaira Techniques chart Category:Hokuto no Ken